flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilsi
Gilsi is a member of the Akehurian Congregation, a Master Diviner, and the Guild Master of the Gilsi Guild. Personality Gilsi, in a word, is a dork. He takes his job as an Akehurian Congregation member very lazily and often times, will be shown telling the others to calm down about certain things. It's not that he thinks it's not important or something, he just has no need to make things more complicated than they need to be. He enjoys relaxing whenever he can but he understands when things he need to be serious, he will be serious. There's no mistaking Gilsi's strength and although he understands how much people look up to them, he doesn't want to make them seem higher than humans. The only time he ever used the congregation to his advantage was to turn the word "magic" to Akehura and since it caught on so well, he didn't look back. He also enjoys taking on students and the like. He hates seeing people outside and alone and so, he goes out and recruits people on his own. He wishes to see strong people develop from his guild and if he can find them and build them up, more people will understand that. He wants people to be able to protect themselves, regardless of the race you are. He loves doing events with his guild and will arrange for his guild to do an event for Qutai Veldt every so often. Many people from all around come to see the Gilsi guild put on a show. While he doesn't ever admit it, and prefers to act humble, Gilsi totally loves the attention him, his Guild, and his Guild members get. It makes him proud to wear such a proud and respected emblem. Special Form Flame Body: Overheat: This is Gilsi's special form that can only be used when he is at the edge of death. All of the bones in his body must be broken as well because after using this technique, the Akehura in his body reshapes and reforms how structurally sound his bones will be after that point. This gives him a sturdier physique and he is more receptive to tanking hits from outside sources. After his bones reshape and reinforce, he may grow a little bit taller as well. Once the form itself is activated, one must have a large amount of concentration for it or else it will not work. The flames surround his body in the form of an aura and it almost always burns off his clothes. Upon activation, the fire will explode from his body and they cover part of the land, burning away simple things such as trees or grass in his wake. His hair turns red and the attacks he uses from his sword or claw become amplified by huge amounts. His physical self is buffed as well, and he is able to hit so hard that it was able to even stun a gigantic Traveler. He can also move at enormously fast speeds, without even a lifting a finger. Gilsi claimed it was a "Lost Akehura" that he only uses when someone wants him to get completely serious. Known Attacks/Abilities * The vents open up from part of the sword and cover the sword in red, hot flames. The flames can sometimes extend the reach of the blade and cause the blade to do more damage than normally. Gilsi can also control the flames that come out of the vents to shoot fireballs from it. * He can cover his fists or feet in flame, enhancing his ability to fight in hand to hand combat. * Covering both of his hands in red hot flames, he can bring them both together to fire a large stream of flame that can cover quite a large area of effect. * Incineration: Gilsi can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. Since Gilsi is a high level user, he can control what part of the target he wants to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. * Breath of Ash: Gilsi is able to manipulate the ash in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of ashes. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres or even a mist of it from the mouth. * Sea of Flames: In a confined area, Gilsi can generate or manipulate fire, smoke, and heat until everything in that area ignites at once, creating an immensely dangerous situation for anybody in that area. * Engulf, Gilsi's Version: A defensive ability that was developed when he was training Logos one day. The attack was relatively simple for him but upon creating this technique, he went on to further expand its usage by allowing the ball of fire around him to grow larger or smaller whenever he needed it to, as well as being able to block out noise just by using enough of his own Akehura to power it. This ability also does exactly what it does for Logos, other than being able to recover his own wounds. That's an ability he just gave to Logos, since he wanted to make their versions a little bit different from one another. Special Form Attack/Abilities * Burn: Fists is a simple number of punches that increase in power and in speed, depending on the number of times he punches the enemy. He ends off the barrage of punches with a hammer to their body, which has much force behind it, and could probably cut a mountain in half with just the sheer force of it. Background Gilsi was born into a poor family. They were so poor they often traveled from poor city to poor city all the time. Gilsi barely knew anybody when he was little. He managed to get into school by some off chance of someone feeling sorry for him and him needing educating. School in Egradus was very different from school in our world. Most of their teachings were done around, about, and through the use of magic. Gilsi didn't really mind though because he loved magic. Magic was a special thing for him. Neither he nor his parents were gifted with the craft and they couldn't get much money to learn it either. It seemed, everywhere they went, his parents were never able to make enough money. They would work at jobs but it seemed they weren't paid enough to keep their house. To the best of their ability though, after seeing their young boy, Gilsi, try magic, they were determined to keep him in school. Gilsi was so entranced with that, when he was totally into it, his father would do card tricks that made him smile. Gilsi knew it wasn't real magic because, well, real magic created things like flames or water or ice or wind! Nevertheless, Gilsi went along with it and honestly, he appreciated his parents want to do that for him because he was so interested in it. As time went along, Gilsi began to show promise in possibly having a potential in it. He studied the hardest out of everyone in his classes and focused on learning fire magic. At the time, magic was still called magic and not Akehura. Gilsi never felt right calling it that and eventually he and his parents came up with ways and names to call it something different. The name they decided on, and eventually the rest world would too, was Akehura. So from that point on, Gilsi simply called it that. By the end of his middle years in school, he was at the top of his classes. He was an expert at Fire magic by the time he was 17, and by the time he completely left his "high school" years, he was practically a Master at it. After Gilsi graduated from school, he wanted to make his family more money. His magic which he now called "Akehura" was amazing but he wanted more for his family. So, after a few years, around the time he turned 25, he decided on it. It took him so long because during that time, he wanted to work and see if he could get any type of money racked up for his family. As some early guilds needed members, he wanted to join but, they needed quite a lot of money to join in the first place. When he figured out that his family might die before they see luxury, he decided to take on mercenary jobs. The jobs weren't pretty and they didn't pay that much but he needed to do something. As time went along, Gilsi realized the views that the group that he normally worked with were slowly starting to become his. They often used a strange phrase he never heard before that called "Amor Fati". It was a concept of accepting one's fate, and believing that everything, whether good or bad, happened for a reason--in that those things that happened are part of one own's life and existence, whether one ends up believing it or not. The idea was rather cynical but as time passed and they did work with him, he saw himself believing that which the concept stood for. He didn't like that one bit but he did it because his family needed money. That's when his father, who had been there, throughout his entire life, suddenly started sick. While Gilsi was concerned, he simply believed it wasn't anything serious. He was kind of believing in Amor Fati at the time so most things seemed to brush past him. But that's when it happened. He came back one night after a long Quest with them and he was tired, not really wanting to deal with things right now. His mother walked into his room and ran up to him and hugged him. She started crying and Gilsi didn't understand why. Through her tears, Gilsi got the message. His father had died from that sickness. Gilsi was grief stricken. He couldn't believe it. One of only people besides his mother he was working for, and he ignored him throughout this entire time. He was too busy worrying about the money itself and maybe, if he had understood things more and he was more focused and stronger, he could have helped his father. Whatever the case was, this only re-affirmed his belief in Amor Fati. That was the final straw though, and he quit working with those hungry fools, and started spending more time with his mother. They allowed him to leave but to never speak of them outside of this place. He agreed, and later figured out that they had been an established Dark Guild before he left. A little more time passed and eventually, to finalize his own beliefs and move on to the future, he needed to become a Master Diviner. He decided that he was going to take the ultimate quest: The Master Diviner Quest. For people that were or weren't in a Guild, they were allowed to take this quest to be proven Master's. Suffice to say, he knew it wasn't going to be easy and neither did his Mother. But by becoming a Master, he could create a Guild and bring in even more revenue for the family. Before he left, his mother passed on something that his father had kept just in case something like this might keep up. It was a sword and it seemed to be rather old but as Gilsi inspected it further, he noticed it was made excellency. Apparently, his father had studied a bit of External Akehura to learn how to make it. It was made specifically for Gilsi by his father to help him channel his fire Akehura even more. Gilsi smiled at this amazing weapon made for him and since he had a certain ability to use External Magic, he was good to go. Promising to come back to his mother a changed man, he hugged and left. As he started to travel to where he needed to go, which was Illis Keep (one of the harshest climates on the planet), he picked up a special claw that he had ordered many weeks ago and forgot to pick up since he was still grieving over his father. It would allow him to further control his flames. Once he had everything he needed, he was off. He was given the Quest and eventually, he passed it. But it was not easy for him at all. There were several other people taking the Quest at the same time he was, and he often saw them mangled by other Diviners who had gone mad and never completed this Quest and other things in nature that destroyed most of his competition. It took Gilsi many weeks to finally complete it but when he did, he was proud of what he had done. Not only was Gilsi given the title of "Master Diviner" but he was given a seat in the Akehurian Congregation that had been forming over the years as well as a chance to make his own Guild. He decided to take everything that they gave him and in no time, Gilsi's name was known and so was his trademark "Akehura". That spread like wildfire and he was happy about that. He was finally able to give his mother the proper living quarters she deserved and he was able to make a Guild. He named it after himself and immediately started getting members for it. Since that day, he has honored the memory of his father and pushed forward to make up for all the wrong he did when he was with Amor Fati. Gilsi became a fun-loving person who enjoyed making people happy and making his Guild happy. He had completely turned his life around and while he wanted to get rid of Amor Fati, he could never find their hideout. So, he waits for one day where he can send some of his Guild Members along with him to take care of it for him so his past won't get out. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Diviner Category:Gilsi members Category:Master Category:Guild Master Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Humans Category:Teddy-Daimyo